Apprentice Workshop
'Introduction' 05 / 29 / 2014 : The apprentice workshop is now live! : Once you reach Fame Level 15, you can have Apprentice Shenny forge weapons for your Bravers. You can hire additional Apprentices and even gain valuable forging experience for them, making weapon crafting easier for the Apprentices to do. : The Apprentice Workshop interface is located in the bottom left-hand of the game screen. 'Apprentices' : You start off with Apprentice Shenny, but you can hire 3 additional apprentices. Only 1 apprentice can be forging at any one time. : Each Apprentice has differing stats, from the number of material slots they can used, number of skill slots, proficiency gains and the time it takes for them to forge. :* Apprentice Shenny - Default :* Apprentice Kim - 399,999 :* Apprentice Phoenix - 2,390 :* Apprentice Renee - 60 'Proficiency Skills' : All Apprentices have access to very unique skills that will provide a wide range of effects. Different Apprentices have varying amounts of skill slots and skills that they have access to. : To view what skills your Apprentice has access to and to change them out, either scroll over and click on the portrait of your Apprentice in the main Workshop Interface or click on the Apprentice's Status button in the Apprentice recruitment interface. : Skills are only activated after reaching maximum proficiency. : Proficiency Skills List : 'Specialized Properties' : The specialized properties window, which is located under the Apprentice's portrait in the main Workshop window and in the Apprentice's status window, shows how proficient an Apprentice is with various Attributes. : These Specialized Properties have a direct effect on the materials attributes. For example: :: Apprentice Shenny has no proficiency in the Legendary Attribute. Scrolling over it reveals the text "Can exploit 50% of material Legendary effect". :: What this means is during the forging process, if you were to use a material that gives +10 to the Legendary Attribute, the Apprentice will only be able to make use of 50% of that materials Legendary attribute. So during forging, the Legendary attribute will only receive 5 points. : When you first acquire an Apprentice, they have extremely weak Attributes Properties. As your Apprentice forges weapons, they will gain experience in the different attribute (only in attributes that were used during the forging process). With enough experience, your Apprentice will become stronger in the various attributes and be able to exploit more (a higher percentage) of the materials effects. 'Forging Process' : To have your Apprentice being forging, click on the Accept Order button : This will bring up a Braver Listing much similar to the Search Brave interface. : The Braver stamina cost for workshop forging is slightly different than normal forging. : After selecting the Brave you wish your Apprentice to forge for, you will be taken to the material selection window. This window shows basic Braver information and all of your materials. Here you will select which materials that you want your Apprentice to use. Simply click on a material to add it to the selection. If you wish to change materials, simply click on the material you wish to remove. : Once you are done adding materials, click on the "Add into Order" button and your Apprentice will start forging. : If you wish to change the Braver, click on the "Reject Order" Button. : After accepting the order, your Apprentice will begin forging. Different Apprentices have different forging times. If you don't wish to wait, you can spend Stamina or Time Hourglasss to instant complete. Also, there is a special Proficiency Skill that auto completes orders. : Once your Apprentice is finished with forging, she will immediately move on to the next queued Braver, if any. You must click on the "Acceptance Check" to complete the forging process. : Clicking on the "Acceptance Check" button will reveal the weapon your Apprentice made, add experience to your Proficiency and Specialized Properties, award you coins and fame, and put the Braver out on adventure. You can check your Brave's progress under the new Apprentice Brave tab in the Brave's Adventure menu. : Under the Apprentice Brave's tab, you will notice three empty circles on the Brave's adventure bar. These circles correspond to any Apprentice Proficiency Skills currently in effect. : : When the apprentice is fully fatigued, you have to rest the apprentice to recover fatigue. :* 4 hours for -50% reducing 300 proficiency :* 8 hours for -100% reducing 450 proficiency :* 20 gems for -100% not reducing proficiency : 'Workshop Slots' : When you first start out, you only have access to 10 slots. You can purchase an additional 30 slots, 5 slots at a time, for gems. :* 1st Set Increase - 250 :* 2nd Set Increase - 250 :* 3rd Set Increase - 500 :* 4th Set Increase - 500 :* 5th Set Increase - 1,000 :* 6th Set Increase - 1,000 ---- Category:My Weapon Shop